Everlasting Changes
by i heart kellan
Summary: Bella and Edward met through Rosalie and Alice when they were in college. Edward and Bella are always fighting but are always fighting. Will this be the year they get together finally?
1. Watch what you say next time!

**Bella and Edward met through Rosalie and Alice when the two of them brought Bella back to meet her family over the summer when the girls had went away for a few months to get their degrees in cars and fashion. Edward and Bella have always been attracted to one another but they've always been afraid to do anything. The two are always fighting to keep their feelings hidden from each other. Will this be the year things finally change?**

**Author's Note: Before I start, I want to let everyone know this is my first time writing in first person throughout the whole story. So, my twilight characters will be just a bit different when vampires have sex with a human. I didn't like the whole not remembering and thr bruising scenes where Bella just could not remember. I will try my best to play each character well. Everyone will be in their early twenties, so I hope everyone does not mind the change in them. Also, there might be a few things different in the book, including the history and that they can eat food. I hope no one minds so much. I do not own Twilight even though I kind of wish I did. I am still deciding how I want to write, so this chapter is kind of jumbled around to what point of view I want to write.**

›› 1

So, Alice and Rosalie wanted me to come to Forks for Christmas, and how could I pass that offer up? Besides, I would get to see Edward again, and Alice and Rosalie always got on my case about Edward's and my history together. They sometimes relished in it when they would watch me squirmed or be pissed off at Edward when he would be dating some girl. When he had been dating some girl named Lauren Mallory, I was definitely shocked by the girl with the cornsilk colored hair and the bright green eyes because she just wasn't Edward's taste.

Then again, most things Edward did these days were surprising to me. He was so talented and had went to medical school but he still hadn't done a damn thing.

My phone vibrated and I just laughed at Alice's video message I got.

'_Hey Bells, I am so glad that you are coming. We're so excited. Everyone's so excited – Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, myself, and Edward too. Please… pretty please, don't fight this year again. I am not sure that we could take your friendly fights that you two be doing. Besides, it'd be nice to have a stress-free Christmas without fighting happening in the background. Anyways, I can't wait to see you, Bella. Call me… but if not, I will see you.'_

I just laughed at Alice's crazy message where Emmett was chasing after Rosalie in the background. He always knew how to make everyone laugh. If every family had a guy like that their family, maybe people wouldn't so badly or so damn negative these days.

* * *

"Hey Edward, do you think you can get Bella from the airport?" Alice asked, as she walked into the kitchen where Edward was helping their mother cook the turkey. "Rosalie and I got to run to the store quickly and Jasper and Emmett are about to go hunting with Carlisle really quickly before Bella gets here."

"Ah fuck, Alice."

"Edward, watch your mouth," Esme said sternly, as she looked over at him with a shake of her head, and she then went back to stuffing the turkey.

"Sorry Mom," Edward mumbled, as he looked over at Alice with a frown on his face, and he placed his hands in the pockets of the apron that he was wearing. "Alice, you know that Bella and I really don't get along. Can't you get her or something? Besides, I just don't understand why she has to come every Christmas."

"Bella comes every Christmas because she's Rosalie's and my best friend," Alice said with a grin on her face, as she looked over at Edward, watching him remove the apron from his body. "Besides, I know how much you the proximity of being close to Bella, Edward."

Edward made a face, as he placed his hands in his pockets of his jeans after he hung the apron in the pantry, and he turned to Alice with a glare in his eyes.

"Any trouble that she gives me, it will be on your head."

Alice just laughed, as she watched her brother walk out the kitchen, and she looked at her mother with a bright smile on her face.

"Alice, what are you planning?" Esme asked, as she looked at her daughter, who just smiled back at her.

"Nothing. Let's just say by the end of Christmas, Edward and Bella will be the happiest that they've ever been," Alice said with a grin, as she looked to her mother, and she moved to stand next to her. "Can I help you cook dinner, Mom?"

"Of course, Alice. I guess seeing Bella making Edward happy would be nice. It's been a while since he's actually been with someone. I just want Edward to be happy and to have someone that can do that would definitely make Carlisle and me very happy."

"It would be nice but Edward's so stubborn and I guess that's why Bella would be his perfect match. They have so many things in common," Alice said, as she watched Esme place the turkey in the oven, and she then messed up her short hair a bit. "So, what can I do to help you out with dinner?"

"Oh yeah, I am the MASTER!" Emmett laughed out loud, as he praised his hands up in the air, and he turned to face Jasper with laughter leave his laps. "I told you that you couldn't beat me!"

"Oh Jasper, what did I tell you?" Alice asked, as she walked into the living room with the apron still wrapped about her waist, and she approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now, this is all we are going to hear about it."

"Oh, oh, yeah! I am the best at XBOX 360. Resident Evil 5 is SO MY GAME!" Emmett laughed, as he stood up, and he smirked. "You might want to practice."

"Emmett, my G-"

Alice placed her hand over Jasper's mouth and she turned to him. "Hey, want to help me make some cookies, babe?"

"Ooooh cookies!" Emmett grinned, as he turned to look over at Rosalie, who just scowled at him. "Hey, what's your deal, Rose?"

"Nothin' Emmett. I swear, sometimes, you are too playful. A lot of people cannot handle that like you think you can, Emmett. I mean, I can, but you just need to cool it," Rosalie shrugged, as she looked over to his face, and she closed her eyes before reopening them.

Emmett looked at her like she was crazy and he shook his head. "Anyway, did you make your man any cookies, Rose? I'm hungry."

"You are always hungry," Rosalie said, as she grabbed his hand, and she led him into the kitchen where Alice and Jasper were making cookies together.

* * *

I am going to kill Alice and Rosalie. How could they send Edward to pick me up? If I really could, I would call a cab to take me to their home, but I don't want to be rude. This was probably Alice's idea, anyway. She has been trying to hook Edward and I up since I was seventeen years old.

It didn't help that he was so quiet or the fact that he had an angry look on his face. It was like he had been hit by a car too many times and I really didn't want to deal with his crap right now. Edward Cullen was like scum on the bottom of my shoe that just wouldn't get removed.

"You're so quiet," I finally say, as I continue to look out the window, and I bite down on my bottom lip to keep myself from screaming at him. "You're never this quiet. Actually, you're too quiet if you ask me. Did Lauren finally realize that you were never boyfriend material?"

Edward rolled his eyes, as he looked over at me when he stopped at a red light, and he turned back to look at the road.

"God Bella, you can be such a bitch sometimes! Do you ever think about anything you say?" Edward asked, as he looked over at me with his golden eyes, and he turned his face away from me. "I didn't even want to pick you up. Everyone else had plans, so I was the last resort!"

"God, you're such an aggravated asshole. I don't even see why any girl would want to be with you," I grumbled, as I crossed my legs, and I moved a strand of hair behind my ear. "I mean, really? Is your cock that sacred or something?"

"Boy… wouldn't you like to find out?" Edward smirked, as he saw that the light turned green, and he sped off down the road. "I mean, if I knew you wanted some, I would have hiked up your skirt a long time ago, Bella Swan. We could pull over to the side of the road and –"

"Oh my God! You are such a pig!" I grumbled once again, as I glared over at him where I punched him in the shoulder, and I looked back out the window. "Can't you just be nice to me for once just to make your parents happy? You always ruin everyone's Christmas, Edward, and I just don't get it."

"Well, if you didn't come around as much, then my Christmas with my 'family' would be fantastic, Bella," Edward said with a smug smile, as he looked over at me once again, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's no wonder why your father left when he did… trying to get away from you."

All of a sudden, Edward pulled up to the Cullen's home, and I bit my lip to hold in my tears. I just don't understand why he has to be such an ass to me. What did I ever do to him to say that? As I got out the car, Alice came running up to me, hugging me tightly where she then greeted me.

As Alice pulls back to look at me, Alice frowned, and she turned her attention to her brother get out of the car. She had asked for Edward to pick me up, and yet, he made me cry almost.

"Edward, what did you say to my friend? I said pick her up… not be mean to her. What in the world did you do?" Alice asked, as she watched me wipe my tears away, and she shook her head when Edward walked into the house when Emmett and Rosalie came outside.

"Don't worry about him, Alice. He's right, though. My own father didn't even want me…" I frowned, as I took a deep breath to hold in my tears since I didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

Alice's eyes darkened at my choice of words, which makes me wonder if I said something wrong, but that changed when Rosalie began to speak.

"Edward said that?!" Rosalie snapped, as she approached me, while Emmett took my bags inside the house to the guest bedroom. "I'm going to –"

"No, no, please don't. It's not his fault. My father died in a horrible accident," I sighed, as I closed my eyes where a few tears fell from my eyes, and I leaned against Edward's silver, Aston Martin. "All Edward knows is that Charlie Swan hasn't talked to me in a year when that's far from the truth."

"Don't worry about my stupid brother. He has no idea what really happened with your father and I am sorry for what he said. Charlie loved you and he treated us like we were his own daughters when we were in college," Alice said with a smile, as she wrapped an arm around my waist where Rosalie and her led me inside of the Cullen's place. "Carlisle and Esme are so excited to see you and so is Jasper and Emmett. Your mother and Phil are going to be here tomorrow, Bells."

"It's so good that the rest of you like me," I smiled, as I looked over at Rosalie and Alice, and then looked around the house, smelling the aroma of food hitting my nose. "I can see that everyone is in the kitchen, especially Emmett."

"Yeah and can you believe he just ate a batch of oatmeal cookies?" Rosalie laughed, as they entered the kitchen where Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were cooking, each of them working on a different food. Of course, to no one's surprise, Emmett was eating whatever it was that he was cooking. "Yet, he gains no weight to whatever he eats. He's my big bear."

Bella smiled, as she watched Rosalie walk over to Emmett, slapping his hand away from the cookies that were disappearing into his mouth.

"Hi Esme," I smile, as Esme engulfs me in her arms, hugging me against her chest, and honestly, it makes me forget about what happened with Edward… for a moment.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Esme asked, as a frown came over her face when she looked at me, and then saw the tearstains across my face.

If only I was a vampire, maybe she wouldn't notice that I was on the verge of tears.

"Nothing. I just had a bad day."

"Bella Swan," Esme said sternly, as she looked to me, and I frowned. I really hated it when she could read me like a book and it wasn't fair, either. "What happened? Did Edward and you have another fight?"

"Edward made a comment about Bella's father and it wasn't a pretty one."

Hearing Rosalie, I sighed, and I rubbed the back of my neck because I felt so tense, especially with everyone staring at me. I hated when this happened.

"EDWARD!" Esme and Carlisle yelled, who were not happy right now.

When Edward walked into the kitchen, that's when I knew when everything was going to get ugly. I was not sure if Edward was going to feel bad or what. All I knew was what he said was the most ugliest and meanest thing he could have said.


	2. Who is this Edward Cullen!

Bella and Edward met through Rosalie and Alice when the two of them brought Bella back to meet her family over the summer when the girls had went away for a few months to get their degrees in cars and fashion. Edward and Bella have always been attracted to one another but they've always been afraid to do anything. The two are always fighting to keep their feelings hidden from each other. Can Alice help the two to finally open up to one another?

Author's Note: Since I am just so psyched about this story, I just could not control my excitement, so here is the next chapter – chapter two. I hope that everyone will like the second chapter. This is my very first twilight story, so it isn't exactly my best piece of writing. Anyways, read on, and enjoy what I have come up with for the next chapter.

**Previously…**

"_Bella Swan," Esme said sternly, as she looked to me, and I frowned. I really hated it when she could read me like a book and it wasn't fair, either. "What happened? Did Edward and you have another fight?"_

"_Edward made a comment about Bella's father and it wasn't a pretty one."_

_Hearing Rosalie, I sighed, and I rubbed the back of my neck because I felt so tense, especially with everyone staring at me. I hated when this happened._

"_EDWARD!" Esme and Carlisle yelled, who were not happy right now._

_When Edward walked into the kitchen, that's when I knew when everything was going to get ugly. I was not sure if Edward was going to feel bad or what. All I knew was what he said was the most ugliest and meanest thing he could have said._

›› **2**

I really did not want some big fight to happen but that was unlikely, especially in this house where Edward did not look too pleased. If you thought Edward didn't look pleased, you should look at Esme and Carlisle because they looked beyond pissed, and that was hardly the face you ever saw from them. They saw me as another daughter and I was so grateful to have them in my life.

When I lost Charlie, it had been the roughest time in my life because he had been my rock, and the fact that he was gone, it made everything so impossible. Renee was away with Phil and I honestly couldn't deal with that. I loved my mother but I just couldn't deal with it. As much as I loved my mother, it was just something that I could not do.

"Edward, what did you say to Bella about her father?" Carlisle asked, as he looked over at Edward, and he crossed his arms across his chest, not looking happy one bit.

"God, you're such a whiner!" Edward growled, as his golden eyes looked towards me, and he looked back to his parents when Carlisle cleared his throat. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true, so it doesn't matter."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I want to have a good Christmas, and so far, this is by far the worst Christmas I have witnessed in a long time!" Esme said, as she placed her hands on her hips, while her foot tapped against the floor. "Now, I am going to ask once, and you're going to tell me. What the hell did you say to Bella?"

I have never in all the years I have known Esme Cullen hear her talk that way to her children. Then again, Edward really shouldn't have said what he said when he did. He knew nothing about Charlie or my relationship with my father.

"All I said was it's no wonder why Bella's father left when he did. She is always here, so I figured that they weren't talking or something," Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders.

I couldn't take it. Talking about my father was really upsetting, so I just walked out of the kitchen, not wanting to listen about this.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, I am going to check up on Bella. I just want to make sure she's okay," Alice said, as she skipped out the kitchen where she then went up to Bella's room – the guestroom, to check on Bella to make sure she was okay.

"It's not like I said anything wrong," Edward said with a shrug of his shoulders, as he then moved to sit down on one of the stools at the counter. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"Damnit Edward, Bella's father died a year ago!" Rosalie spat, as she crushed the glass she was holding, which dropped to the floor, and she stormed out, glaring at him before she exited the kitchen.

"Nice going, man," Emmett said as he ran out the kitchen to try to calm down Rosalie.

"H-He r-really died?" Edward asked, as shock was written across his face, and he wiped the sweat that formed on his right eyebrow.

"Oh Edward, I know you didn't mean it, but the mention of Charlie still brings tears to Bella's eyes. She couldn't even go to his father because it was that hard. You really need to choose your words more carefully next time," Esme said, as she went back to cooking, and she looked over her shoulder. "You need to find a way to apologize to Bella, Edward. You really hurt her."

"I know, I know," Edward said, as he picked up a chocolate cupcake from a tray on the counter, and he took a bite where a sigh left his lips. "She's mad at me right now and it's just not the perfect time to talk to Bella when I know she's pissed at me."

**››**

Alice walked into my room and I sighed because I knew I looked like a hot mess right now. Tears running down my face and my hair a total mess was something I liked because everyone in this family was just so beautiful where I was just average.

"Bella, Edward didn't know about Charlie's accident at all. He doesn't exactly know anything about you, except for him, you annoy the hell out of him," Alice said, as she moved to lay right beside me, and then placed her hand on my back. "I just think he's trying to figure things out about how he really feels about you and he's not sure what to do with himself."

I didn't even know what to say because Alice has been trying to get Edward and me together since the first summer I came to Forks, Washington when Edward was dating Lauren Mallory. That reminds me. I should really see how Jessica and Angela are doing. I haven't seen them in quite sometime.

"I'm not even mad at him about what he said. It's just the whole Charlie factor. I haven't seen Charlie's tombstone except that one time after a few days of his funeral, Alice," I sighed, as I rolled over onto my back, and I wiped the tears away from my eyes. "Maybe Edward's right, though."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked me, as Rosalie walked in with Emmett, who Rosalie dragged in, and she turned to look at them. "Hey guys."

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, as he pulled up a chair in front of me where he pulled Rosalie in his lap, who wrapped her arm around Emmett's neck.

"I was telling Alice here that I am not really that mad at Edward but at myself. I haven't seen Charlie's tombstone since a year ago," I sighed, as I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest, and I raked my fingers through my hair, looking frustrated.

"Why don't we take you?" Emmett suddenly suggested, as he looked over to my fragile-like face, while he held Rosalie by her hip. "What do you think of that idea… Alice… Rose?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Alice said with a bright smile on her face, as she then turned away from Emmett and Rosalie, and then was looking right at me. "What do you think, Bella? Having family there might help you out a lot."

"I… I don't know. I mean, it sounds like a good idea, but I haven't seen Charlie's tombstone in so long. I am not sure if I can stand being there," I frowned, as I blinked the tears away where I then saw the way that Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were looking at me. "But… I guess family is what I need to survive visiting my father's grave."

It amazed me so much that I was really a part of this wonderful family. Besides their beauty, they were all so considerate of everyone's feelings. Even Edward had that quality towards the people liked. I wasn't bothered that I would never ever get any compassion from my least favorite vampire. He hated me, so I was just going to show him just the same attitude just as much that he has been showing to me.

Why couldn't there just be one Christmas where we never fought? I know that was something that everyone wanted, especially Esme. I could tell by her face that things were so different ever since I started coming here for Christmas but I had no family to share Christmas since my mother was touring the world with her baseball player of a husband.

Shrugging the thought away, I heard Rosalie speak, while she readjusted herself on Emmett's knee. I had to admit that the two were cute. Sometimes, they were a bit over affectionate, but then again, they had just gotten back from their honeymoon, which she couldn't even remember what number it was. She hoped to find someone that loved her just like Emmett and Jasper felt towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Well, let's get this over with," I said, as I slid my legs off of the bed, letting them dangle a bit, and I looked at all three of their faces.

"We'll take my convertible," Rosalie said with a kind smile, as she slid off of Emmett's lap, and she grabbed his hand when he rose up to his feet where they all began to get ready to go see Bella's father's grave.

**››**

It had been a few hours since I came back home and the house was so quiet. It amazed me because Edward hadn't said one word to me and it confused me. By now, he was usually picking on me, and for some reason, I kind of missed that torture.

Edward had been looking at me with his hard face every, single time he would enter the living room area, his jaw set in stone kind of, and I raised an eyebrow over at Emmett, who just chuckled, while he shrugged his shoulders, while he flipped the channel on his channel -ESPN. That was his favorite channel of all time than any other channels. Emmett was a big sports guy just like any other guy I had met during my years of high school and college. If you changed that channel, you were done for.

"Bella," Edward said softly in a velvety-like voice, as he approached me in the living room, and I bit down on my bottom lip because he made me nervous. "I was wondering… can I talk to you in private?"

"Uh sure," I said, as I stood up to my feet where Alice and Rosalie turned their head away from the television, and I just shrugged my shoulders. "I'll be back, you guys."

Before I knew it, Edward and I were out in the front yard to the side of the Cullen's house. I had no idea what he wanted to talk to me about but the last thing I needed was to fight with Christmas only a few days away.

When we would be fighting, there were times where I would look at his gorgeous face. He knew he was gorgeous and it irked the hell out of me. The liquid gold eyes of his that I felt entranced and his pale, white features. The way his squared jaw flexed when spoke made a shiver crawl down my spine. What got me was his pale, pink lips that I found myself imagine what it'' be like to have them fused against mine.

What the hell was wrong with me? Was I really delusional or something? Was Alice finally getting to me and messing up my train of thought or something? God, I needed to stop with these unruly thoughts, and to just listen to what Edward had to say.

From what Alice and Rosalie told me, Edward hadn't dated anyone, and that was when Alice got the crazy idea that Edward and I would be together. Alice and her ideas… some of them were all right, but this was the craziest one of all.

"So… um, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, as I leaned against the side of the house, and I looked back into his golden eyes. "What is it that you need to say, Edward?"

"Bells, I – I – God, I don't even know where to start," Edward sighed, as he looked at me, and to me, he looked like a horrid mess.

Vampires didn't sleep but he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Something was definitely up and I didn't know what it was. He couldn't be mad at what he said earlier, could he?

"I didn't know about our father, Charlie. If I had known, I would have never ever said those words, Bella, and I am so –"

I interrupted Edward, as I held up my hand, and I saw him close his mouth. The last thing I needed was for someone to feel sorry for me, especially over my father's death.

"Edward, you had no idea about Charlie, so I am not mad about that. I would prefer to not talk about it, honestly. Charlie was a good man and that's how he will be remembered," I admitted, as I looked over to his face, and I had to bite my lip from saying anything else.

"Would it be wrong for me to ask how he died?" Edward asked me, as he looked down to his feet for a split second – something I never saw him do, and then turned his eyes back to look at me. "I mean, I hope that is okay for me to ask."

"No, no, I-it's fine," I tell Edward, as I bit down on my bottom lip, while looking at his face for some sort of sign if this was how he was going to be from now on, and I placed my foot against the house, which I was leaning again. "I mean, I guess it's something that you're probably wondering."

Edward just nodded his head, offering a smile in my direction.

"Do you remember that search everyone was doing when bodies kept on showing up dead?" I asked, as I looked at his face, and when he nodded his head, I continued. "Well, my father thought he saw something, and he wanted to be brave, so he did the stupidest thing he could have done. He decided to investigate what was going on. The thing heard was my father's screaming in the woods. When the other officers got to my father, his body was mauled, and he was already dead. Some animal like… tore off… some of his skin… and through the bone…"

I shuddered at the thought, closing my eyes, and I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry but I just cannot continue on with this… talking about… how he died…" I sighed, as I felt a tear roll down my face, and

"No, I… I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Hearing him say that, I didn't know what to believe anymore, and I was so confused what was going on. I was so used to seeing Edward starting all these fights – not having him care how I was feeling. I was definitely now used to _this_ Edward Cullen, and in a way, it was scary, but it was also so exciting because I was seeing the Edward I had been dying to see since I came that first summer with Alice and Rose.

"Look, I am sorry for what I said to you about Charlie, but why don't we try something…"

"Try something? What are you talking about, Edward? I am not going to do anything freaky if that's what you're looking forward to –"

Edward just laughed, which caused me to raise an eyebrow. His laugh was music to my ears and it excited me so much.

"No, no, it's not like that… even though that sounds tempting, but no," Edward started, as he moved to stand next to me, and he leaned against the house. "I was thinking we could actually try to be civil to each other? Maybe we can try to be nice to each other."

Whoa! What the hell just happened here?


	3. To play matchmaker or not to!

Bella and Edward met through Rosalie and Alice when the two of them brought Bella back to meet her family over the summer when the girls had went away for a few months to get their degrees in cars and fashion. Edward and Bella have always been attracted to one another but they've always been afraid to do anything. The two are always fighting to keep their feelings hidden from each other. Can Alice help the two to finally open up to one another?

**Previously...**

"Look, I am sorry for what I said to you about Charlie, but why don't we try something…"

"Try something? What are you talking about, Edward? I am not going to do anything freaky if that's what you're looking forward to –"

Edward just laughed, which caused me to raise an eyebrow. His laugh was music to my ears and it excited me so much.

"No, no, it's not like that… even though that sounds tempting, but no," Edward started, as he moved to stand next to me, and he leaned against the house. "I was thinking we could actually try to be civil to each other? Maybe we can try to be nice to each other."

Whoa! What the hell just happened here?

**1**

I was in shock, as I kept on thinking about the words he had just said about the both of us actually being civilized towards one another, and for the first time, I just didn't know what to say exactly. What was I supposed to say to Edward Cullen, anyways? What did he expect we were going to be – best friends or something?

"Is this some sick joke, Edward?" I asked him, as I ran a hand through my dark hair, and then crossed my arms across my chest, not even sure if I should be angry, pissed, or happy. "I mean, you have hated my guts since I came here the first Christmas? Why do you want to change all of a sudden or something?"

"Don't you just want to have one Christmas with my family with no fighting at all, Bella?" Edward asked me, as he looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I mean, to me, in my own opinion, it would be nice to see everyone smiling. It would even be worth it to see... you smiling, Bella."

I swore I felt my cheeks getting all pink and rosy to his comment about him wanting to see me smiling on Christmas and for the first time since I met him, I felt happy being around Edward Cullen. It was a very weird feeling that I was feeling but it was actually nice to hear him say such nice things.

As he looked at me, I thought about how beautiful his eyes looked. They weren't like Alice or Rosalie's eyes. They gave me this mysterious vibe about him and it gave me some comfort. Even when his eyes were like a topaz black, it only made me interested in Edward even when I denied my feelings for Edward Cullen. Sure, I pretended to not be attracted to him, but what girl wouldn't be?

Shaking these thoughts from my head, I looked at him, so thankful that he couldn't hear what I was even thinking in my head. If he did, I would have been so mortified. When I had found out from Alice and Rose about the abilities their family had, I was surprised. Even when all of them didn't have physical powers, in my own way, they had somewhat of a power. Alice could foresee the future, Rosalie was beautiful inside and out, Jasper could alter someone's emotions, making them calm, Emmett was the joker and the stronger, Esme was very motherly, Carlisle was the most compassionate one of all, and Edward was very fast and could read minds.

"What do you think, Bella?" Edward asked me, as I snapped out of my thoughts, and he let his arms drop down to his sides.

"Honestly, it's still weird for me to think that you want to have a good Christmas, Edward. You just seem like you get a rush of fighting with me over and over, again and again," I explain to him, as I look over to his face, and I took a deep breath. "I mean, can you blame me for thinking this?"

"No, I guess I can't, but what I am saying is the good for my mother. She's been through so much in her life and I'd love to give her a Christmas she will not be able to forget, Bella," Edward explained to me, as he stepped next to me where we were both leaning back against the side of the house.

"No, you are right about that, Edward, and I guess we could do it for your mother. I have always liked her too."

Edward just laughed, as he looked over at me, and apparently, he found that I was quite funny. When his small laugh died down, he looked at me, and I felt nervous, his beautiful, golden eyes looking back into my eyes. Was he searching for something? Shaking my head, I leaned my head back against the side of his house.

"So, we are really going to do this?" I finally ask, as I looked over at Edward, and I really hoped that he did want to give Esme a wonderful Christmas.

"Yes, we are going to do this. I really do think that a wonderful Christmas is what we all need. Shit, I even think that you might enjoy it yourself, Bella," Edward said with a grin, as he looked over at me in his direction, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I am just getting sick and tired of fighting all the damn time, Bells."

When he called me Bells, I felt my heart racing against my chest because it was the cutest name he called me coming from his lips, and I nodded to the words leaving his lips.

"I know, Edward. It's just weird for me to think that we are going to be able to have a nice Christmas together," I explained, as I ran my fingers through my hair, and I continued to look over to his face. "Ever since we met, all we have is fight constantly."

"I know that and part of that is my fault, which is why I want to have a good Christmas. It's been years since that's happened and it would nice to see everyone smiling – even Rose," Edward said with a laugh, as he stepped in front of me, and he took a deep breath. "So, what do you say, Bells?"

"I think having a good Christmas would be really nice," I said, as I looked at Edward, feeling myself getting lost in those beautiful, golden eyes of his all over again.

**››**

"Have you noticed how Bella and Edward haven't fought lately, Rosalie?" Alice asked with a raised eyebrow, as they were sitting in her room on her bed, while it snowed outside.

It had been a few days and Bella and Edward kept up their terms where they hadn't fought. They might have gotten in little arguments every, single time Carlisle brought some chocolates for the two of them, but it was normal banter, which surprised everyone in the house. Esme was so happy that they were getting along and she hoped they would be like this for her every, single Christmas.

"Yes, I have, Alice, but it is really quite nice not hearing yelling in the middle of the night," Rosalie said with a grin, moving some of her blonde hair from her face, and she looked at Alice, shaking her head. "Of all people, Alice, I thought you would be the happiest."

"And I am, Rose. It's just strange for me to see them having a normal conversation without fighting," Alice said with a shake of her head, as she looked to his face, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you think that it is possible that Bella and Edward are actually together by any chance?"

"Do you really think they would get together and Bella wouldn't tell us?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked at Alice with a raised eyebrow, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "She still denies that she doesn't even feel that way for him when we know she has a thing for him, Alice."

"We all know that the whole reason they fight is because they have a thing for each other," Alice said with a grin, as she looked over at Rosalie, and she licked across her bottom lip. "What if they actually get together this Christmas? Do you even know what that would be like?"

"I'm sorry but I just don't see that happening any time soon. These two may be getting along but I just can't see them holding hands, let alone kissing," Rosalie said with a shake of her head, as she looked at Alice with a shake of her head, and she looked out the window where the snow was falling.

"You may not but I can foresee the future," Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Are you saying that you see them together like that?" Rosalie asked with a raised eyebrow, as she crossed her arms across her chest, and she looked at Alice skeptically.

"No but it could happen, Rose. They belong together and you know that I am right."

Rosalie grinned, as Alice was right, but in her opinion, there was no way that Edward would tell Bella how he felt. He was the strong type, as well as the guy that hid his feelings for quite some time. Bella and Edward could help each other when they would get together but Rosalie just didn't know what to say. It would be nice to see Edward happy and not so miserable like he had been for the past few years. It would certainly be nice but there was no way that Edward would flaunt his relationship so quickly.

"Yeah and Edward would actually... well, MIGHT be nice towards everyone. Of all the years, I've never even seen him happy with a woman," Rosalie said, as she ran her hands through her hair, and she slid her feet off of the bed. "I would just like to see the two of them together."

"Maybe we can actually do something," Alice suggested, as she looked over at Rosalie with a grin, and she slid off of the bed. "I mean, we could give them that extra push."

"Oh Alice, I know how much you want them to get together, but I don't know if we should get in their business. Why can't we just go ahead and let Edward and Bella do this on their own, Alice? I mean, that's what we did with Alice and Emmett, and if Edward finds out, he probably won't be happy whatsoever the situation is," Rosalie sighed, as she stood up to her feet where she standing right in front of her, and she took a deep breath. "I really do not want to deal with Edward being pissed off. You know how he gets when he's pissed off."

Alice nodded her head and she sighed because she knew what a temper Edward had when people pissed him off and that was something she did not want to interfere with. All she knew was she wanted to get her brother and her best friend together. Was that so much to ask for? If Edward wasn't so angry and hostile like almost all the time, it definitely would be the easiest task to do, but nope, that wasn't the case. Alice just was not sure if she could just watch them, thinking that they'd never get together ever.

**››**

"Hey, what's wrong with you, Alice?" I asked, as I looked at her facial expression, not too sure what to say, but something was bothering her. "Did Jasper do something to you?"

"Oh! No, it's nothing like that, Bella," Alice tells me, as she sits down on the patio when I sat down, and she places her hands in her lap all of a sudden. "Jasper didn't do anything to me... I promise."

"Well, what's wrong, then? You look so – sad. You know I don't like that at all. You are usually chipper and happy, Alice Cullen," I say to her, as I placed a hand on her shoulder, and I gave it a gentle squeeze. "You know that you can tell me just about anything, right?"

"I guess I just want this Christmas to go perfect."

I then realized what Alice was saying and I shook my head, as a laugh left my lips. "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you, but because you are sad does NOT mean Edward and I are miraculously going to be a couple... dating, kissing, or any of that lovey dovey stuff. This is Edward Cullen we are talking about."

"But Bella -"

"No Alice... you really need to let it go," I tell her with a shake of my head, as I looked at her, and I ran my fingers through my dark hair. "Edward does not have feelings for me and neither do -"

"Don't even lie to yourself saying you do not feel the same way because you do, Bella. I see the way you look at him," Alice tells me, as she stares at me with her dark golden eyes, and she stretches her legs out in front of her. "For all you know, my brother could possibly have feelings for you, Bella, and that would be the greatest gift you guys could give to my mother. I mean, she has wanted you together from the first day Edward and you fought because you ate the last piece of chocolate."

I blushed, as I remembered the times Esme would tell me how she thought I was good for her son, but I always told her it wasn't possible because of the way Edward treated me. Besides, Edward didn't even like me in that way, right? It just was not possible for the two of us to get together. Besides, we already agreed to be civil to each other. What more did everyone want from us, anyways?

I just stood up and went inside where I bumped into Edward, feeling my cheeks pinken a little, and I wanted to curse myself right at that very moment. I just wanted to hide because my cheeks were definitely noticeable, probably.

"Hey... you look really good that way," Edward chuckled, as he looked at me, and he raised an eyebrow. "What's got you blushing like that?"

"UH... nothing."

As I walked away, I could feel Edward's eyes on me, watching me with intensity in his eyes, probably wondering what had my cheeks so pink.


	4. It’s a whole meaning of Christmas!

So, it's definitely been a bit since I've actually updated this story. I am really trying to be better about updating my stories but I am trying my best to end a few stories since I have a lot and I have two stories in the progress, which happen to be Twilight, heh. Anyways, if anyone ever has suggestions, please let me know. Until then, here is chapter four, and don't forget to leave me feedback. This chapter is pretty long but I enjoyed writing this one.

Chapter Four: It's a whole meaning of Christmas!

I just could not believe it! I was really looking forward to seeing Renee and Phil, but apparently, them sending time together was more important to me. It was like ever since my mother found about Charlie's death, she just didn't even want to be around me, and I didn't get it. It was so hard to not have my mother and I just wish that she would do things for me once instead of her way. I was so lucky to have the Cullen family and I knew one of them or perhaps that all of them would ask where my mom was. I could never lie to him. It just wasn't possible since they were pretty wonderful to me.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw Esme and Carlisle, and I had to admit that Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were pretty lucky to have parents such as them. What could I do, though? Esme was such an amazing mother and I sometimes got jealous of the love she gave to her children. I wasn't her child and I was never going to be no matter what I wanted. What I wanted for Christmas was for my mother to be here. I wanted her to want to be here but it was never going to happen. Phil and his career were always more important than I ever would be.

"Bella, are you all right?"

I looked at Carlisle and I simply nodded my head. It was really the most amazing feeling in the world of what it felt like to be in this house. Carlisle and Esme were so welcoming and it was like I was actually a part of this family. I wish my mother could be like Esme – motherly.

"Yes Carlisle," I said hesitantly, as I bit down on my bottom lip, and I looked around the kitchen. Emmett was usually eating whatever Esme was cooking or had cooked, so it was weird seeing food out and about. "Where is everyone, anyways? It's so quiet in here and I am so not use to it being so quiet."

Carlisle grinned at Esme, laughing to himself. "I told you she was going to realize that it was too quiet, especially with Emmett not here." He looked at me and I raised an eyebrow. "They went hunting since there's going to be a really bad snow storm tomorrow."

"So, we're all going to be cooped up with you two on Christmas?" I pretended to whine, as I gave them a look, and I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout.

"That's not a problem, is it, darling?" Esme asked me, as she stirred the contents that were in the pot, and she turned to be. "I thought you enjoyed spending time with us during Christmas."

"And I do!" I grinned brightly, as my face softened, as I moved to stand in between the two of them, sighing. "I get to spend time with my favorite people. My mother's not coming to spend time with me again…"

"That's not right!" Esme whined softly, as she placed a hand on my shoulder, and she shook her head. "I mean, this is the third year since she's avoided you. I'm sorry, Bella."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to impose on –"

"Don't you even dare finishing up that sentence," Carlisle said, as he placed a hand on my shoulder where Esme's laid, and he sighed. "We love having you here, Bella. You're like a daughter to us. Everyone likes you. Even Edward and you are getting along, which is quite wonderful."

I really loved how much time Edward and I had been spending. He had even went to Colorado to get this type of chocolate that I had been wanting to try. Alice had pointed it out that Edward didn't normally do this to the girls he would hook up with. Maybe she was lying. If she wasn't, I didn't even know how to react to Edward being all nice and kind towards me.

"You two are so good to me," I said, kind of wishing they were my parents, and I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head at the thought. "I am really thankful that you guys invited me here for Christmas once again. I really thought I was going to spend Christmas alone, but the fact that I am not, it makes me so happy that I get to spend it with you two and your family."

"Bella, you will never ever spend a Christmas alone," Esme told me, as she turned the pot off, and she turned towards me with a genuine smile on her face. "As long as we know you, you'll be here every holiday."

I felt tears in my eyes, as I listened to Esme, and I looked down at the ground. My mother had never ever made me feel like she had ever wanted me since we had moved away from Forks when I was a little girl, so hearing Esme say such sweet things, it made me realize that the Cullen family were my family. I just wished my own mother would show me the same consideration or even being concerned for me being happy. Nevertheless, things were a bit better for my mom in her opinion, and I was starting to think that my mother never wanted me in the beginning. She should have let me stay in Forks with my father.

"Thank you," I tell them, as I move away from them, and I wipe away the few tears from my eyes. "I am going to take a nap but… thank you again."

"All right, Bella," Carlisle said, as they watched me leave, and I shut the door to my door where I fell face down on the bed from being so tired.

"Carlisle," Esme sighed softly, as she turned to face him, and she looked at her husband. "I want to tell her. She's hurting so much right now."

"Don't worry, my darling," Carlisle began with a bright grin on his face, as he placed a chaste kiss upon her lips, and he looked at his wife when he pulled back. "This is going to be the best Christmas that Bella's going to receive. At least, that is what we are all hoping for."

"Oh, I hope so. She lost her father and her mother hasn't given her attention for years. No girl should have to go through that much pain."

"Especially Bella," Edward said, as he walked into the kitchen with the others behind him, and he ran a hand through his bronze colored hair. "Renee's not coming again, right?"

"Yeah and Bella's asleep. We were thinking of giving her surprise tonight. I want her to be happy," Esme admitted softly, as she looked at all five of her kids, and she sighed. "What do you think? Do you guys think I should wait?"

"When she wakes up, you can tell her," Emmett said, wrapping his arms around Rosalie's waist from behind, and he smiled down at Rosalie. "Now, I get to bug Bella on a daily basis."

Everyone just chuckled to Emmett's words, not sure what else to do, but everyone was happy about Bella's particular gift that Esme and Carlisle were going to give her late.

**. . . . .**

"Wow, Bella must be tired," Alice laughed softly, as she plopped down on the couch right next to Rosalie and Edward, so that she was in the middle.

"I don't think that she got that much sleep. After all, Renee did call Bella at like two in the morning, and she was up crying most of the night," Rosalie sighed heavily, as she moved a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear away from her face. "Let her sleep. She deserves it."

"Mm-hmm, she sure does," Edward stated, as he looked at the iPod in his hand, deleting tracks he didn't like, and he crossed one leg over the other to get comfortable.

"So Edward, when are you going to make your move on Bella?" Emmett chuckled, as he pressed the paused button on the controller for the game, while Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett stared at him.

"Oh no, you are not doing this to me too!" Edward groaned heavily, as he turned his attention to Rosalie, and he stared daggers into her eyes. "Did you put him up to this, Rose?"

Rosalie laughed softly, as she simply shook her head. "No, Edward. I promise you this was something I wasn't expecting to hear from my husband."

Emmett just grinned at his brother and he shook his head. "She's right. So, when are you going to make a move on Isabella Swan, Edward?"

Edward just rolled his eyes. "Even if that were a possibility, it's surely none of your business. I don't pry myself in yours and Rose's relationship, so you should mind your own business."

"Well, you could if you wanted," Emmett said with a wink, as he stared at him, and he frowned when Rosalie threw a book at him. "Hey, what was that for, Rosie?"

"Our business is no one's business, Emmett," Rosalie said with a shake of her head, as she then turned to Edward, and she smiled at him. "I'm sorry about him, Edward, but we just want you to be happy. I've never seen you smile the way you do when Bella and you are hanging out together. It's really nice and we just want it to stay like this."

Edward chuckled, as he nodded, and he looked at all of his siblings. "I know you guys mean well but I just want this to work out."

Alice nodded her head and then she gasped, as an image flooded her head, and she fluttered her eyes open, terror washing across her face. "Bella…"

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, trying to calm Alice down, and he stroked her arm with his cold fingertips. "Is Bella all right?"

"Go check on Bella," Alice sighed, as she then watched Edward dash to Bella's room, and before she knew it, Edward was back in front of her with a tormented look on his face. "She's gone, isn't she?"

Edward nodded his head, as he looked at Alice, and he bit down on his lower lip. "Yes. Alice, what did you see?"

Alice sighed, as she looked at Edward, and then watched as Carlisle and Esme entered the room where everyone was at. "Bella… She… She was dead. A vampire k-"

"A vampire killed her? Who would kill Bella?" Emmett roared, obviously upset, and he looked around, frowning. "I am sorry. I just don't understand who would hurt Bella."

Edward pulled a note out. "This was in her room. Let me read it."

To the Cullen Family,

As you can see, Isabella is with me since you have obviously grown attached to the girl.

I am going to do what should have been done in the first place. Why would you even

Protect a human to begin with? It makes no sense. Don't try to find her because by the

Time you try to find her, she'll be gone from everyone's life. She does not deserve to live

Anyways, until then. Edward, you should not have broken up with me. We would have

Been amazing together but I see what you wanted in the first place. She's nothing'.

Sincerely,

Lauren Mallory

Edward's eyes raced over each person in the room. "It's my fault," Edward gasped, as he closed his eyes tightly, and he shook his head in disgust.

"No Edward, it's not your fault. We need to find her."

"Her bed… it had blood. Maybe we could track her somehow," Edward mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear, and he looked down at the ground. "I… We can't lose her."

"And we won't," Jasper nodded his head, as he stood up to his feet, thinking back to the army that Maria had built when he had first been a vampire. "I am used to tracking and killing vampires, so I could definitely help."

"Thank you, Jasper," Carlisle finally said, as he held Esme's hand, gripping it in his grasp to give her comfort. "Let's get to work. Let's go get Bella."

With that, each and every Cullen began to work to find Isabella Marie Cullen. They wouldn't stop until she was safe and secure.

**. . . . .**

I groaned to the pain that was flooding in my body, as I looked around to where I was at, and I sighed when I saw that I was in some abandoned warehouse of some sort. I had no idea where I was but I knew I was in danger no matter what the consequences were. I needed to get out of here to get back to the Cullen family, who were probably worried out of their mind about me.

"Ah, you're awake."

I knew that voice a little too well and I took a deep breath. "Lauren Mallory?"

She simply rolled her golden eyes at me and I was in shock to what I saw. Lauren was a vampire but how was this even possible? Edward wouldn't have changed her, would he? Did he set me up or something? No, Edward Cullen wasn't that hostile, mean, or that vulgar no matter how much he _used_ to even hate me.

"It's nice to see you, Bella," Lauren said with a fake smile, as she looked at me, and I raised an eyebrow. "This is for your own good and who knew that I would be the one to kill you?"

"Wait a minute… what?" I asked, as I tried to sit up, but I simply fell back down. "Did… Did you drug me?"

"Of course I did, Bella Swan. It was the only way to get you out the out without you screaming, kicking, or anything else," Lauren said with a grin on her face, as she ran her tongue across her pearl, white teeth, and she looked at me with a roll of her eyes. "You should have stayed away from him. He was mine!"

"Who was yours?" I asked Lauren, as it then hit me, and my eyes went wide in shock, especially when I watched her pull out that sharp knife from behind her back. "Do you mean Edward?"

"Who else would I be talking about?" Lauren barked, as she ran the sharp blade of the knife along my cheek, causing some blood to ooze on out. "Once you're gone, he'll just come running to me."

"You're crazy. Why would Edward even go back to you?" I snapped, as it was just then that I realized how in depth my feelings ran for the vampire, and I gasped when I felt the blade being pushed right into my body where blood spurted out of my mouth.

"He will be," Lauren said with a grin, as she then pierced Bella's skin with her teeth right at the wrist, needing to taste her hot, sensational blood.

**. . . . .**

Edward approached the warehouse where he had tracked down Bella's scent and her blood. If he could cry, he was pretty sure that was what he would be doing right now, and he felt like his whole world was ending. He needed Bella in his life no matter what. It was four days right before Christmas. It was a time to celebrate – not this!

"Edward, are you all right?" Alice asked Edward, as Jasper was doing his best to calm down Edward since he was an emotional wreck, and she sighed. "I mean, I would –"

Simply, Edward nodded his headed. "Yes, I want you to take care of Lauren. I need… I want to be there for Bella."

"Edward, how did she become a vampire?" Alice asked hesitantly, as she looked at Edward, and she frowned. "I mean, you haven't killed a human in –"

"Alice, it wasn't me. I think it was James before we killed him," Edward sighed heavily, as he then pushed the door of the warehouse open, and he groaned to the sight.

There was Bella on the floor in a pool of blood surrounding her beautiful, broken body, and Edward couldn't move because this was something that he hadn't expected to see. In the corner, there was Lauren Mallory with a smug look on her face.

"Why, hello Edward. Now that Bella will be dead soon, we can finally be together," Lauren said softly, as she stepped out of the corner, and she smirked when she saw Edward's distraught face.


End file.
